


Don't Pun on Yomi

by Chellendora



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't pun on Yomi, he might hear you!</p><p>Silly little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pun on Yomi

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really silly. I thought up this conversation while cleaning today. Shane is my original character, she's a vampire from my world. But I imagined this conversation with her and Kurama. I guess I could have replaced her with Yuusuke or made it second-person, but eh...

**Don’t Pun on Yomi**

Shane looked up as someone sat next to her at her table. She blinked, surprised to see Kurama there. He regarded her silently, in that way that told her he was observing and categorizing and drawing conclusions about her in only moments of thought.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be in Gandara.” He wasn’t accusing, and he didn’t seem bothered either; just simply curious.

Shane raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve only been here a few hours. How’d y’find me already?” She was certain she had masked her energy fairly well. Not for any want to hide from him, but just to keep from drawing too much attention to herself.

With a small shrug he replied, “Yomi has eyes everywhere.” At seeing the smirk beginning to grow on the blonde’s face he amended with, “No pun intended.”

The tips of her fangs glinted when she replied. “Better be careful, Kurama,” she teased. “Yomi may have _heard_ you.”

Kurama failed at stopping a chuckle. He cleared his throat and shook his head as he said, “Quit. You’re going to get me into trouble.”

Shane grinned obnoxiously at him, her eyes squinted shut and her teeth bared. Kurama sighed.

* * *


End file.
